Love Mosquito
by blinnn
Summary: That stupid Love Mosquito. He wants to squash it, so that it could never hurt anyone again, and infect others with it's Love Malaria. Jorby! JordanRuby. One Shot!


_AN: So... Very first Ruby and the Rockits Fanfiction? I can't believe it hasn't been done yet. So yeah. Jordan/Ruby is __incest, and yeah, whatever, it's __wrong. I don't really care, to be honest with you. Call me gross, flame me, whatever you must! But I don't give a __crap. haha._

_The ship name for Jordan and Ruby is as follows: Jorby!!! It's cute, and wonderful; and DUH that is what Jorby is all about, people! Anyways, my good friend Christina and I have come up with this wonderful ship name. You should spread the word about these two wonderfully-forbidden teens._

_We're tired of waiting around for Dasey(Derek and Casey of Life with Derek). We need a ship with a __promising future! & I mean, what's more promising then one of the two people saying "I love you" to the other within the first THREE episodes of the show!?_

_So here we are... shipping these two marvelous teens. Who just happen to be cousins! The first fic __couldn't be all fun and bubbly, could it? It had to be angst! So here it is, babes!_

Summary: That stupid Love Mosquito. He wants to squash it, so that it could never hurt anyone again, and infect others with it's Love Malaria.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&tR!

* * *

**Love Mosquito**

**A Ruby & The Rockits Fanfiction**

Fate was cruel.

Definitely.

He decided that fate was totally against him the day that he had met her.

"She is our _beautiful guest_..." He'd offered.  
(His brother was quick to add, "She's also your _cousin_.")

Oh how he _hated_ fate. A lot.

And he'd brooded over the fact that he'd somehow fallen for someone that he could _never_ have. He even wrote a _song_ about it.  
(His brother was quick to tell him how much it 'sucked'.)

He had to _live_ with this _beautiful_ young woman, for God knows _how_ long...

Without being able to touch her the way he wanted, look at her the way he'd love to, tell her just exactly how he felt about her.

It was all just so far fetched. Like one of those crazy soap opera-type shows, when the main character finds out that they've got a long lost brother that they didn't know about, and now they're expected to get along, instantaneously, just as _family_ should.

Well _screw_ that logic. He didn't _want_ to be her family. He'd give _anything _to just _not_ be her _cousin_.  
To be honest, -and he _knows_ this is wishful thinking- but he's just waiting for the day when she finds out that David's not her real father.

It really _sucks_; being in love with someone that the law _literally_ prohibits you to marry...  
They'd never be able to get married!

Who was he kidding? Like he even had a chance, anyways. Whatever...

As long as she was living under his roof, he knew that he'd be taking cold showers every morning.

----

When she was running around before the beloved father-daughter dance, to set up, and make sure _everything_ was perfect... she stopped to talk to him. He tried to play it cool, saying that the chicks 'really dig' him because he was the 'sexy school vampire'. But it totally backfired when she'd heard about the _actual_ nickname they gave him(Bambi). Oh well... the worst of it all was when she walked away saying "Thanks 'cuz!" I mean... what a _blow_ to the chest! He had to settle with a half-assed reply of 'Anytime...' he could barely finish, "cuz!"

He basically ran to the bathroom to throw up.

---

Then, after she was done ranting about how horrible her dad, his _uncle_, was for 'standing her up' for this 'father-daughter' dance; she'd asked him to zip her dress for her?! Well let's just say... it took him quite some time to get back to the Totem Pole Lounge.

His little brother just flat out told him he was 'a _mess_'... and he couldn't disagree. This whole situation is a complete, and _total_ mess.

That didn't make his stomach flutter any _less_ as he pulled up the zipper on the back of her dress. He'd accidentally blurted out, "What are we _doing_?" Apparently she'd taken it as a 'so what's the plan?' about David and told him and his little brother that they'd just better see him 'little feet' coming across the dance floor.

And he really hoped that David _would_ be coming to dance with her, because... he didn't think he could stand seeing her that devastated. Nope. It wasn't happening. If David didn't show, he'd have to go kill him, himself.

Good thing David _did _show... He didn't want to go to jail(not that he wasn't _already_ going to _hell_...).

---

Then she was singing... _his_ song. When she laughed, he was positive that she had realized the significance.

Then she asked who the song was about. So he froze. "Uh, no! No! I mean... nobody. I mean, nobody... that you know..." And just to make sure, he added "Shut up!" To his little brother.  
Because he hadn't been the most supportive little brother in the world, this entire time. Or ever, really. But that's besides the point.

---

The worst of it though, was the night she stole his dad's car. To pick him up. While he was _drunk_.

He'd called her, panicked, because his designated driver... wasn't so _designated_ anymore(and yes, he knows that _designated_ doesn't mean _sober_-but anyways!). She answered, and it was like heaven to hear her voice. His _savior_; his _angel_; and somewhere after she had said she was going to _fix _things... he... well... he told her he _loved _her.

And it probably wouldn't have _meant_ anything between any _other_ two people. Anyone else would have brushed it off, '_well we _are_ cousins!'; _but not her. She stopped. A simple _'what?'_ sufficed as her answer.

But... it wasn't the -'I'm sorry I didn't hear what you _said_'-type of 'what'; it was the -'I'm sorry, could you repeat that because... I think I just heard the best news of my life but want to hear it _again_- type of 'what'.

But... it was all too much, too _fast_, so he _tried_ to cover it up. But he was _drunk_ and... well, he was never that much of a _liar_ anyways; so it came out as, "I mean... I'm not... _in love_, with you... I'm just... okay, bye!" _Stupid_stupid_STUPID!  
_(His brother was quick to tell him that she looked like she'd been run over by a train, when she'd hung up the phone).

---

So all of those things, lead up to basically nothing(except inner turmoil); as he sits on the couch, strumming on his guitar, and she sits at the piano, and they play together as she sings, and... it's blissful; yet horrifying as he realizes... this is all it will ever amount to.

So he _hates_ fate; because it so obviously has it out for him.

That stupid Love Mosquito. He wants to squash it, so that it could never hurt anyone again, and infect others with it's _Love Malaria.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, my loves. I hope you review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
